Strange Bedfellows
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Holly Handlen met the Brown siblings Emily and Emmett quite accidentally one day. . . . BackToTheFanFic challenge fic.


Strange Bedfellows

A BTTF: PreTime Story

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, we'd have action figures for the series by now.

_Notes: Written for the September06 backtothefanfic challenge. I've been meaning to do how Holly met Doc and his sister for a bit, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity. This also allowed me to rectify a discrepancy in my universes -- Holly is described in her biography as having a brother, but I've always written her like she was an only child. The 1930s slang is from online research -- yes, apparently lesbo was in use back then._

Tuesday, September 18th, 1934

Hill Valley

11:42 A.M.

_If only there was a way to create more space in a room via spellwork. . . ._

Holly Handlen looked around the overcrowded cafeteria, clutching her tray tightly. It seemed like practically every table was packed! _When on earth did fourth lunch become so popular?_ She sighed deeply. _Well, not like much would change if it _wasn't_ crowded. Not many people want to sit with the witch. If only you'd been a bit more discreet at the beginning of the year, Mother. . . ._

Well, it was too late to worry about that now. She would just have to ask around and see if anyone would let her sit with them. She began scanning the tables more closely, looking for any empty spaces.

To her surprise, she spotted a table that had just one girl sitting at it. _Aha, perfect! Here goes nothing._ She walked over, dodging the students still moving between the tables, and put on her best smile. "Excuse me, can I sit here?"

The girl's head jerked up in surprise. She appeared to be about the same age as Holly, with long brown hair done up in two pigtails and big brown eyes. She studied Holly for a moment, frowning slightly. Then she pulled her bookbag off the chair next to her. "Yes, I suppose so."

Holly grinned. "Thanks," she said, sitting down. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no -- none of my friends are at this lunch," the girl replied, looking Holly over again. "What's your name?"

"Holly Handlen," Holly introduced herself, sticking out a hand.

The girl ignored it, eyes going wide. "Handlen? Are you the one who--"

"Yes," Holly said, letting her hand drop. She really should have expected this. "But before you say anything, I haven't cursed _anyone_ in this school." _Yet, that is._

The girl stared for a long moment. "A witch. That's what they all say you are."

"I know," Holly nodded. "Though, really, does everyone say that? I didn't think all _that_ many people knew."

"Well, enough, I suppose," the girl admitted, blushing. "But -- is it true?"

"Not in the way they're saying," Holly said evenly. "I'd rather not go into details." She sighed as the girl continued to eye her. "Look, if you want me to leave--"

To her surprise, the girl rapidly shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude. It's not like I haven't gotten my share of those sort of stares."

Holly lifted an eyebrow. "You? You seem normal enough to me."

"It's not because of me, it's because of my brother." The girl sighed. "My name's Emily Brown."

Now it was Holly's turn to gawk. "Brown? You mean you're related to Emmett Brown? The kid who's in senior year at 13 years old?"

"His older sister," Emily nodded. "Before you ask, no, I'm nowhere _near_ as smart as he is."

Holly smiled a little. "Come on, I'm sure you've got _some_ brains."

"No, he stole them all," Emily smiled back. "But yes, I get my fair share of whispers over being his sister. Not that I really mind," she added quickly, fiddling with her silverware, "better me than him. . . ."

Holly nodded, starting to feel curious. "What's it like, being the sister of an acknowledged super-genius? I'm sure you get that question a lot, but mind repeating the answer for me?"

Emily chuckled. "Actually, I don't get it as often as you think. And it's not that different from having a regular brother. Mine is just more likely to quote quadratic equations at me than dirty jokes."

"Yeah, I bet. I got plenty of that from my own brother, even though he's older than me, not younger."

"You have a brother?" Emily said, looking surprised. "I thought you were an only child. No one's ever mentioned a brother, at least."

"Tristan got rubella when he was 14," Holly explained. "My parents sent him to live with an aunt in Idaho so the rest of us didn't get sick. Apparently he liked it a lot better there than he ever did in Hill Valley, so they let him stay. I think my aunt's formally adopted him by this point." She sighed. "He visits every so often, and we send letters back and forth, but -- I still miss him."

Emily nodded understandingly. "I'd feel the same way if Emmett ever left Hill Valley. And I know he's considering it. Colleges around the country have been sending him literature. It would be very easy for him to get into a school far away from here."

"Well, yeah. The kid's, what, the most brilliant student in a century or something?"

"So they tell me," Emily shrugged. "All I really know is that he loves Jules Verne and science." She lowered her eyes. "Much to my father's disappointment."

Holly blinked a few times at that. "What? Why would your father be disappointed? I'd be thrilled if I had a son that smart."

"It's not really his intelligence -- Father just hates anything to do with science." She paused. "Father doesn't like much of anything, really."

"Sounds like a lovely man," Holly said sarcastically.

To her surprise, Emily smiled. "He is," she said, matching Holly's tone. "With anyone else, I'd try to defend him more, but since he's ranted about _your_ family. . . ."

"Oh, I had no doubts about that." Holly leaned forward, morbidly curious. "What has he said about us?"

"Well, there's the witchcraft thing for starters. . . ."

Tuesday, September 18th

2:37 P.M.

". . .And so after the marriage, Mother and Father moved into the mansion, and we've been there ever since."

Holly grinned. "Sounds like a lovely place."

"Oh, it is. Mother's an excellent housekeeper on her own, and she managed to convince Father to hire a maid and gardener as well." Emily cocked her head at Holly. "You say your house is on the same street?"

"Yup. You know that cottage at the end of the road? That's my family," Holly said. "We're the one with the cow."

"I see," Emily chuckled. "I've seen it before. It seems a bit small. . . ."

"It's big enough for three people," Holly said. "I'd imagine that--"

"Yeah, just try to run, you little coward!"

Holly and Emily stopped, shocked. Standing in front of them was a group of boys. One was kneeling over another, pounding on him, while the others formed a semicircle around them. "Nobody shows me up in class like that! Especially not the freak!"

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" the other boy said, scrambling to get away. "I just answered a question!"

"Yeah, right in the middle of one of my jokes!" the first boy said, holding onto his victim tightly. "You completely ruined the punchline! You're nothing but a smart-mouthed, lily-livered pansy! Come on, fight back like a real man!"

"How! You're twice my weight and one and half times my height!"

The other boy grinned. "Good point. So lay there and let me punch you."

Holly turned red. "Hey, leave him alone!" she yelled, advancing on the boys.

The boys looked up, surprised. The puncher scowled at her. "What's it to you, girl? Go on, beat it!"

"Careful, Stephen, that bird's the witch everyone talks about," another boy said, eyeing Holly nervously.

"That's right! So unless you want me to do something particularly nasty to you. . . ."

A good number of the boys backed up at that, suddenly afraid. Stephen, however, got up and looked her straight in the eye. "I ain't afraid of no girl," he said mockingly. "Scram, you quiff."

There was a brief silence, then Holly slammed her fist into the boy's nose. Stephen stumbled back, looking utterly shocked. Holly followed him, sending her other fist into his gut. "Quiff? Let's see a quiff do this!" she roared, shoving him to the ground.

Emily and the other boys stared. As far as they could remember, none of them had ever seen a girl beat up a boy! Stephen scrambled back to his feet, astonishment being replaced by rage. "What, are you some kind of lesbo on top of being a quiff?" he snarled, slapping her across the face.

Holly kicked him in the shin. "Stop name-calling and start fighting like a man!"

"Hey, now, break it up here!"

A mustachioed man ran up to the group, coming between Holly and Stephen. "Break it up!" he repeated firmly, seeing Holly and Stephen trying to get around him. "Holly, what are you doing?"

"He was beating on some other kid!" Holly snapped. "And when I told him to stop, he called me a quiff!"

"What right does she have to go sticking her nose into my business?" Stephen retorted, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. "That kid isn't any relation of hers, is it?"

"Emmett!"

All heads turned toward Emily as she jogged up to the boy, still on the ground. "Oh, Emmett, are you all right?"

Emmett nodded, slowly getting to his feet. He was fairly small for his age, and appeared to be all arms and legs. "It certainly didn't get as far as it does some days," he said, dusting himself off. "Thank you, Miss--?"

"Handlen," Holly supplied. "Holly Handlen. So this is your brother, Emily?"

"Yes, this is Emmett," Emily said absently, brushing the dirt off her brother. Emmett squirmed, trying to get away. "Oh dear. . . ."

"Go on, get out of here," the man said, waving the boys away. They left sullenly. "And you -- I ever see you near my daughter again, and I'll give you the beating of your life," he added to Stephen. Stephen nodded, running off. "Quiff indeed. . . . Though, Holly, you really shouldn't get into fights with boys."

"It isn't like I make a habit of it," Holly said, looking a bit frustrated. "But if he thought I would let him get away with calling me a prostitute. . . ."

The man nodded. "Yes, this time, you had a good reason to hit him." He examined the forming bruise on her face. "Not too bad -- I guess he was pulling his punches since you're a girl."

"He won't make that mistake again," Holly said, not without a bit of pride. She looked back over at the Browns. "Oh, Father, these people are Emily and Emmett Brown. I met Emily at school today."

Mr. Handlen smiled at the two. "I'm Todd Handlen, Holly's father." Noticing Emmett's torn shirt, he added, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, fine," Emmett nodded, collecting his books from the ground. "Holly stopped the boys before the true atrocities could commence." He smiled weakly. "Thank you again for that."

"Not a problem." She looked him up and down. "So this is the local genius, huh? For some reason I thought you'd be taller."

"He just hasn't hit his growth spurt yet," Emily said lovingly, tousling his hair.

"I'm certainly hoping it'll come," Emmett admitted, looking down at his small form. "Perhaps I'll be less of a target once I gain some height. One can only hope." He looked back at Holly. "And you're the one they say is a witch."

"Your father says it quite loudly, I hear."

"Oh yes, Elias Brown," Todd said, grimacing. "Had a rather interesting experience with him when I called for help with my cow. . . ."

"Let me apologize for that," Emmett said quickly. "I know only too well what Father can be like when he rants."

"Your sister told me as much," Holly winced. "I hear you're a science buff?"

"Only recently," Emmett said. "I read 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea by Jules Verne two years ago. I was so fascinated by the technology of the Nautilus that I dedicated my life to science and invention."

"I like some of H.G. Wells's work myself," Holly smiled. "And Robert Louis Stevenson. You ever read The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

Emmett nodded, smiling back. "Yes -- quite an enjoyable story, though the science is completely ludicrous."

"Well, you never know. I could probably whip up something to produce a similar effect."

Emmett frowned. "How? What Dr. Jekyll did was essentially create a new person! I don't care what chemicals you use, you certainly couldn't produce a change in height!"

"_Similar_ effect, science-boy. I'm talking about how Mr. Hyde acted, not how he looked. I'm sure even you could create something to change personality."

"Iffy proposition," Emmett shrugged. "And if I could, I'd have already used it on my father." Emily shot him a look, which he ignored. "Besides, my interests lie more with the mechanical, not the chemical."

"Oh? Build anything interesting lately?"

Emmett turned pink. "Well, I did have the idea for a flip-out reading stand for bathrooms a few days ago -- my father takes the paper in there every day, and I've taken my Jules Verne books in a couple of times. . . ."

"Hey, that's pretty neat! Anything else?"

"It's getting near three," Emily interrupted, frowning. "Mother will probably start wondering where we are soon."

"Aww, do you have to go so soon? I liked talking to you today, and your brother seems just as interesting."

Emmett's eyes widened. "That's something no one's ever said about me before," he admitted quietly. "Emily, do we have to go?"

"Well, I don't want to worry Mother. And honestly, I'm getting a little hungry."

"Father, is it all right if they come over to our house?" Holly asked Todd. "They can call their mother from there if they want."

"I don't see why not," Todd smiled. "Rose will certainly be happy for the company."

Emmett gave Emily a pleading look. "Please? I've never met anyone interested in my inventions before."

"Suppose there's no harm," Emily said, smiling herself. "Lead on, Holly."

Holly grinned. "Man, am I ever glad I found your table." She looped her arms around the Brown siblings as they started walking. "I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship. Now, Emmett, what else are you making?"

The End


End file.
